A tündér halála
by Tamee
Summary: "A halál előbb-utóbb mindenkit utolér" szokták mondani. Tényleg így van? Egyesek rendületlenül hisznek benne, hogy vannak, akik nem. De tévednek. Mert a keserű igazság az, hogy a mondás igaz. Még a legnagyobbak is meghalnak. A sárkány tüzének tündére sem kivétel.


Az emberek előbb-utóbb meghalnak. Ezt mindenki tudja. De mi van a tündérekkel? Bizonyára valamikor ők is befejezik az életüket. De nem egy erős tündér. Nem, a sárkány tüzének tündére nem veszhet oda. Ő nem bukhat el. Ő mindenkinél több, ő a csapatuk vezére, ő tartja össze az embereket. Rá mindenkinek szüksége van. Hogy is halhatna meg?

De tévedtek. Mindenki tévedett. Senki sem halhatatlan. Ő sem volt az. De hős volt. Élete legjelentősebb részét hősként élte le. Az utolsó pillanatig küzdött. Végül pedig úgy halt meg, ahogy a legnagyobbak teszik. Okkal, az utolsó pillanatig hű maradva a céljaihoz, másokért. Mert nem önnön hibájából esett el a tündérek legnagyobbika. De hogyan is történt? Miért lett oly hamar vége az életének? A történet ezúttal erről szól.

Az események egy teljesen átlagos napon kezdődtek, ahogy az lenni szokott. A hat lány együtt reggelizett, boldogan ecsetelve aznapi terveiket. Közben a hősök már elkezdték a reggeli edzésüket. Nem volt kötelező ezt tenniük, csupán a testüket akarták jó formában tartani. Ehhez pedig nem volt elég az, amit az iskola nyújtott nekik. Nekik több kellett, ezért tették hát. A szőke hercegünk ez alkalommal a futás mellett döntött. Aztán gondolva egyet, összekötötte a kellemest a hasznossal, és felhívta a barátnőjét. Megkérte, hogy találkozzanak, ha odaér Alfeához. A lány pedig boldogan mondott igent.

Mikor a vörös hajú tündér telefonja másodjára is megcsörrent aznap, ott hagyta barátnőit, hogy rohanjon szerelme karjaiba. A lányok csak értetlenül meredtek rá, majd egy rövid csönd után folytatták a beszélgetést. Kint Bloom a maga vehemenciájával támadta le Sky-t, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a fiú meglehetősen izzadt volt. Nem számított. Vele tölthette azokat a perceket, hogy milyen körülmények között, az nem érdekelte. Abban a pillanatban, hogy végre megcsókolta, robbanás hallatszott az iskola felől. Akkor kezdődött el minden.

Alig kapták oda a fejüket, a Vörösforrás, majd a Felfőtorony felől is hasonló hangok érkeztek. Egy pillanatig döbbenten néztek egymásra, aztán a tündérek iskolájába rohantak. A lány ösztönösen a robbanás helye felé indult, a fiú pedig követte. Az ebédlőt érte a támadás, az addig vidáman reggeliző lányok pedig mind lebénultak a félelemtől. Rengeteg volt köztük az első éves, akik fiatalok voltak, amikor a nagyobb háborúk rázták meg a mágikus világot, így nem harcoltak még. Nem mintha a felsőbb évesek jobban tudták volna a helyüket. Ezért uralkodhatott el a káosz. Bloom ekkor ordította el magát. Minden tekintet rá szegeződött, ő pedig megmondta nekik, hogy menjenek az udvarra. Miközben szó nélkül engedelmeskedtek neki, megkereste a barátnőit.

A Winx már átalakulva rontott be az igazgatói irodába, ahol Faragonda már várta őket. Hiába kérdezték azonban, ő sem tudta a támadó kilétét. Így hát úgy kellett cselekedniük, ahogy azt a szabályzat kimondta, nem tudva alkalmazkodni az ellenség harcmodorához. Felhúzták a pajzsot az iskola felett, majd kapcsolatba léptek a többi intézmény vezetőségével. Átmeneti stratégiát egyeztettek, míg vártak az újabb eseményekre.

Hét nap múlva következett ez csak be. Addig a Winx belevetette magát a könyvtár történelmi archívumába, ismerős történeseket keresni a múlt nagy háborúival. Azonban mindez hiába volt. Bár voltak ismerős mozzanatok egy-egy gonosztevő szokásával, nem lehetett megmondani, melyik is állhat mögötte.

A hetedik napon viszont minden világossá vált. Hatalmas hadsereg kezdte ostromolni a három iskolát. Sötét lények véget nem érő sora érkezett egy sötét kapun át. Vezetőjük Larton volt. Egy féktelen ifjú, aki bosszúból megtámadta a mágikus dimenziót. Soha sem volt semmihez sem elég jó, így olyat tett, mit előtte még senki sem, csakhogy bizonyítson. Sorra járta a sötét varázslatok tekercseit tartalmazó rejtekeket, ahová betörve megtanulta azokat. De nem volt ez még elég. Egy saját varázslatot készített, mellyel kinyitotta az összes mágikus börtön celláit, majd saját hatalma alá vonta a rabokat. Az ő erejükkel feltöltődve megidézett minden szörnyet, melyekről a varázskönyvek írtak.

Hatalmas ereje volt, amihez a tanulók gyenge védelme közel sem volt elég. Szinte pillanatok alatt lerombolta mindhárom iskolát, közben annyi sebesülést okozva, hogy sok diák a halál és az élet küszöbén járt. Ezért döntöttek úgy az igazgatók, hogy együtt folytatják tovább a harcot. Kivonultak egy rétre, ahol közösen létrehoztak egy menedéket, varázslattal erősítve annak falát. Egy időre úgy tűnt, ezzel minden rendben is lett. A valóság persze közel sem ez volt. Bár a sebesülteket ellátták, és az erőiket kezdték újra összegyűjteni, mindannyian rettegtek. Bár éppen béke volt, ezt csak a vihar előtti csendként élték meg. Mert a legrosszabb még hátra volt.

Erre készülve szőtte terveit a Winx is. Meg kellett zavarniuk a támadójukat, hogy az kissé elveszítse az irányítást a kezéből, hogy egyáltalán legyen esélyük a sikerre. Hogy mit tesznek utána, senki sem tudta. Azonban Bloomnak a nagy gondolkodás alatt eszébe jutott a tökéletes terv. Megmenthet vele mindenkit, talán még az élet is visszaállhat a régi rendjébe. De nem osztotta meg a többiekkel ötletét. Tudta, hogy nem engednék. Így csak arra kérte őket, bízzanak benne és kérdés nélkül teljesítsék a kéréseit. Ők pedig rövid hezitálás után egytől egyig megígérték neki.

Így érkezett el az utolsó nap is, az összecsapás előtt. Mindenki érezte a feszült légkört, ahogy lassan mindenki megkapta a feladatát. A végjáték vészesen közeledett, ezért mindenki megpróbált a lehető legtöbb élvezetet belesűríteni a napba. Bloom az egészet a barátnőivel töltötte, annyit beszélgetve velük, amennyit csak tudott. Aztán este odabújt a szerelméhez, karjaiban keresve a menedéket. Szenvedéllyel csókolta, mert ő is rettegett. A fiú hasonló hevességgel reagált. Közben félte a másnapot, mert nem tudta, mi fog következni, de nem kérdezett a lánytól semmit sem ezzel kapcsolatban. A tündér viszont azért félt, mert pontosan tudta, mi lesz másnap. Ezért döntötték le kapcsolatuk minden korábbi gátját. Így aludtak el végül egymás karjaiban.

A nap sugarának kíméletlen fénye ébresztette fel. Egy pillanatra még visszakozni próbált vele, hisz jó érzés volt, ahogy a barátja erős teste körülfonja az övét, mintha meg akarná mindentől védeni. Elmosolyodott az elképzelésen, majd feltápászkodott, felkeltve a fiút is. Ezalatt a teljes társaság lassan összeszedte magát. Az igazgatók a csoport közepére gyűltek, hogy egy utolsó biztató beszédet tartsanak. Ezután szólalt meg a tömeghez a sárkány tüzének tündére. Elmondta, hogy mi múlik a harcon. Hogy most akár mindent el is veszthetnek, ha valami nem úgy történik, ahogy kellene. Végignézve a rémült arcokon közölte, hogy bár mindez rémisztően hangzik, valójában nem is az. Hiszen ők meg tudják csinálni és meg is fogják csinálni. Ő tudja. A diákok ekkor kezdtek kiáltozni, majd hangjuk lassan egyetlen csatakiáltássá vált. Készek voltak a küzdelemre.

Leeresztették a védelmi pajzsot, majd minden kezdetét vette. A lovagok egy csapata a földön küzdött, mások boszorkányok és tündérek segítségével az égből ostromolták a támadóikat. Mindenki a képességeitől függően kapott beosztást, teljesen kihasználva a benne rejlő lehetőségeket. A már korábban jól összeszokott csapatok továbbra is együtt dolgoztak, hiszen így gördülékenyebben ment a támadás. A szörnyek sorra hulltak, közben pedig a Winx sorra gyengítette Larton erejét. A folyamatra a varázsló nem kapta egyből fel a fejét, így a lányoknak volt még egy percük a csata utolsó szakaszáig. Bloom még egy utolsó csókért rohant a szerelméhez, majd könnyes szemmel ment a helyére.

Megkérte a barátnőit, hogy alkossanak varázskört, hogy erejük egy részét egybeolvasszák, majd ezt felé irányítsák, ezzel is erősítve őt. Miután megtették, Larton is megjelent előttük, a sárkány tüzének tündére pedig azt parancsolta, hogy maradjanak távol tőle és senki mást se engedjenek oda. Bár eleinte ellenkezni próbáltak, végül magukra hagyták az ellenfeleket.

Larton megsemmisítő pillantással nevetett fel, kigúnyolva az ellenség próbálkozásait. De Bloomot ez cseppet sem zavarta meg. A belsőjébe fordította minden figyelmét, összeszedve a benne rejlő mágiát. Majd támadott. Vadul, féktelenül, ahogy korábban még sosem tette. Ereje összeütközött a gonosz varázslóéval, aki hárítani próbálta a támadást, bízva a győzelmében. Ellenben a tündér tudta, hogy a gonosz el fog bukni. A végtelen fény, amit a mágiájából és a barátai belé vetett szeretetéből szerzett állt szemben a végtelen sötétséggel. Két ellentét csatájának tudta, mi lesz a vége. Mindkettő semmissé teszi a másikat. Ez történt ez alkalommal is. A fény következetesen pusztította a sötétséget, ami a vég felé rántotta magával a világosságot. Egy mindent megrázó robbanással ért véget. A tündér és a varázsló egyaránt holtan zuhant le a kemény földre.

A háború így fejeződött be. Mindkét fél pusztulásával, a jó győzelmével. Az emberek abbahagyták a harcot és a csata romjait vették számba. A lány barátai viszont egyből a testéhez rohantak, életet próbálva lehelni belé. De már semmit sem tehettek. A sárkány lángjának utolsó szikrája kiszállt a lány szívéből, sárkány alakját felöltve ölelte körül a tündér alakját. Nem sokkal ezután pedig a lány lelke végleg elhagyta porhüvelyét. Még egyszer utoljára a barátaira mosolygott, majd a sárkányba kapaszkodva felszállt az égbe. Így halt meg hát a legerősebb tündér, számtalan kettétört szívet hagyva maga után. De arról viszont szóljon majd egy más történet, mi lett ezután. Mert ez itt befejeződött.


End file.
